Incoming Vol 1 1
(Matt & Elektra's Story) (Jessica Jones' Story) (Carol Danvers' Story) (Avengers' Story) (Nova's Story) (Agents of Atlas and Namor's Story) (Champions' Story) (Bruce Banner's Story) (Johnny Blaze's Story) (Venom's Story) (Miles Morales' Story) (Franklin Richards' Story) (Fantastic Four's Story) (Iron Man's Story) (Jane Foster's Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Patrick Gleason | CoverArtist2 = Marte Gracia | Production1_1 = Carlos Lao | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = My people! You are Kree and you are Skrull! Orphans of Skrullos! Orphans of Hala! Your war has has run hot and cold for a thousand years! Since the dawn of civilization as we know it! Your conflict created the Star-Sword I hold! Your conflict created me! I am the living embodiment of your war! And today -- I call an end to it! By prophecy and destiny --''' by '''my decree and your acclaim --''' the twin empires are '''one! We are one people -- our people! I am Dorrek VIII, the once and future King of Space! I am your emperor --''' and I say we are '''no longer Kree or Skrull! We are the Alliance --''' and in all the galaxy, we have only '''one enemy -- [[Earth|'this' enemy]]! Make ready the fleet! Join our forces as one! We journey to the Sol System! The final war begins now! | Speaker = Dorrek VIII | StoryTitle1 = Incoming! | Writer1_1 = Al Ewing | Writer1_2 = Chip Zdarsky | Writer1_3 = Kelly Thompson | Writer1_4 = Jason Aaron | Writer1_5 = Matthew Rosenberg | Writer1_6 = Greg Pak | Writer1_7 = Eve L. Ewing | Writer1_8 = Ed Brisson | Writer1_9 = Donny Cates | Writer1_10 = Saladin Ahmed | Writer1_11 = Tini Howard | Writer1_12 = Jonathan Hickman | Writer1_13 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Penciler1_2 = Jorge Fornes | Penciler1_3 = Mattia De Iulis | Penciler1_4 = Carmen Carnero | Penciler1_5 = Andrea Sorrentino | Penciler1_6 = R.B. Silva | Penciler1_7 = Annie Wu | Penciler1_8 = Kim Jacinto | Penciler1_9 = Joe Bennett | Penciler1_10 = Aaron Kuder | Penciler1_11 = Ryan Stegman | Penciler1_12 = Javier Garron | Penciler1_13 = Jim Cheung | Penciler1_14 = Luciano Vecchio | Penciler1_15 = Francesco Manna | Penciler1_16 = Carlos Pacheco | Inker1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker1_2 = Jorge Fornes | Inker1_3 = Mattia De Iulis | Inker1_4 = Carmen Carnero | Inker1_5 = Andrea Sorrentino | Inker1_6 = R.B. Silva | Inker1_7 = Annie Wu | Inker1_8 = Kim Jacinto | Inker1_9 = Ruy José | Inker1_10 = Aaron Kuder | Inker1_11 = Ryan Stegman | Inker1_12 = Javier Garron | Inker1_13 = Jim Cheung | Inker1_14 = Luciano Vecchio | Inker1_15 = Francesco Manna | Inker1_16 = Rafael Fonteriz | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Colourist1_2 = Jordie Bellaire | Colourist1_3 = Mattia De Iulis | Colourist1_4 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Colourist1_5 = Jay David Ramos | Colourist1_6 = Israel Silva | Colourist1_7 = Tríona Farrell | Colourist1_8 = Espen Grundetjern | Colourist1_9 = Dono Sánchez-Almara | Colourist1_10 = Michael Garland | Colourist1_11 = David Curiel | Colourist1_12 = Romulo Fajardo, Jr. | Colourist1_13 = Marte Gracia | Colourist1_14 = Morry Hollowell | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Editor1_3 = Shannon Andrews Ballesteros | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** ** Joyce * * Cotati Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * James BondCategory:James Bond (Earth-616)/Mentions * James Moriarty * Sherlock HolmesCategory:Sherlock Holmes (Earth-616)/Mentions * Tony Hawk * * * * * * * Jimmy Cagney * * * * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * Arthur * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* Midtown ********** ********** ********** ********** *********** ********* ********* ********* ********** *********** ******** ******** ******** ******** ****** ******* ******** ******** ****** ****** ***** ******* ****** ******* ******** ******** ***** ****** ******* ******** ***** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ***** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ***** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** **** *** * * ** Items: * * * and * * * * * * She-Hulk's Containment Suit * and * arm prosthesis * * * * and * * * * * * ''Kiss Me Deadly'' * * and * * * ** * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * * * * * Events: * * * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = The mysterious Masked Raider stands in an apartment building, overlooking the corpse of a man who was strangled to death. He thinks that the man is connected to one of the many factions on Earth such as H.A.M.M.E.R. or Orchis but he says that’s not how they work. Suddenly, he feels himself getting stronger and faster because the mask he is wearing is detecting someone nearby with powers. He uses it to find Elektra and Matt Murdock are training on another roof and says that Matt is just the man he needs. As Elektra comments on Matt’s training, he senses the Raider about to shoot them. The Raider fires off a warning shot, with Elektra seeing where he is and remarking it's time for some real-world training. She dives into battle, and Matt hesitantly follows after her. Elektra confronts the Raider, who quickly makes work of Elektra and knocks her out. Matt arrives and notices the corpse and Elektra. He says he won’t fight the Raider because if the Raider can beat Elektra, then he can beat Matt. After letting the Raider gets away, Elektra wakes up and Matt tells her that they were right about them not committing the murder. When Elektra asks if he sounds like he wants to pick up solving a crime again, Matt denies saying that he isn’t Daredevil anymore but calls someone else to solve the case: Jessica Jones. Jessica investigates the corpse and studies it thoroughly, remarking that the scene is really clean (which is odd for a locked door murder). She remarks that the strangled man’s ligature marks look different and that they aren’t rope marks but some kind of fabric. As she debates what could’ve caused such an odd death, especially because the case now involves superheroes because of the incident with the Masked Raider, she discovers a portrait on the wall. Remarking that normal people don’t have only photos of themselves, especially in a blank apartment, she takes the portrait and finds something on the back: the word “2Faced,” a number code, and the Hala Star at the end of the code. This clue leads her to ask Carol Danvers about the case, wondering if she’s connected to the murder somehow. Carol takes Jessica down to her cave underneath her Harpswell house, and they discuss the case over a cup of coffee. When Jessica shows her the graffiti, Carol thinks that the reason she asked Jessica was because of her public problems with Star and the world finding out she’s part-Kree. Jessica says it's not, and that it's mostly something that sprang to mind because of the Hala Star at the end of the code. Carol remarks that it does point to her, and says that the code isn’t any kind of code she’s seen. She decides to take the photo to the Avengers, and that they might be able to help. In Avengers Mountain, Carol tells T'Challa that this is bigger than just her and that he might know something. T’Challa says that Avengers Mountain couldn’t even decipher the code, which makes this even more frightening. The duo heads towards T’Challa’s next appointment with the other Avengers (minus Tony Starkk who’s MIA), and they meet with the Defenders of the Deep. Orka declares that this is their chance to spare their lives from the might fury of King Namor but ends up making a joke about the meeting and leaves. Captain America remarks that they can’t let this escalate anymore or this will end with a war with Atlantis. T’Challa says they need to focus on the problems they have right now. He says to Carol that he will have his Agents of Wakanda look into this, but also recommend using other resources they have available. Carol decides to go to Kadesh Base and talk with Adam Brashear about the case. She was hoping she would see Monica Rambeau, but Adam replies that she isn’t. here and that she’s worried about her and her “secrets.” He quickly changes topics and introduces her to the other members of his new team,the Three Xs: Jimmy Woo and Night Thrasher. He reveals that they are also looking into the corpse the Masked Raider found. They tell Carol that the code might be both computer and military because of the 2Faced graffiti. Carol wonders the same thing because of the recent A.I. news. Adam says that they better reach out to whoever they can. Night Thrasher calls Richard Rider, who is recently recovering from his ordeal in space where he died and came back thanks to Annihilus and currently fighting a massive freighter. He says that he needs to focus on space right now, and can’t help with Earth's problems. Thrasher ends the call after promising that if Rich needs him, he’s there. Jimmy Woo tries to contact Amadeus Cho to help him by asking around his new Agents of Atlas team. After being confronted by Silk at an Atlas bunker in Seoul because of his secrets, he decides to ask Shang-Chi and Sword Master who were located hanging out with Ares in Lowtown. When they couldn’t help with the code, Woo starts to leave. Shang Chi asks him to rejoin the team but he declines and disappears, with both Lin and Shang remarking on his new ‘secrets.’ Woo discusses finding Amadeus with Aero and Wave in Pan, but both are hesitant because of Woo’s lack of help during the recent crises. Woo states that the Agents can handle anything they are thrown at them without him, but right now he needs their help to find Cho. Using her aerokinetic abilities, Aero located Amadeus. He's visiting his old Champions teammates at their mobile bunker. Riri and Viv remark that it’s good to see him. Suddenly, Ms. Marvel arrives with something very important and announces that its movie night. With the rest of the Champions arguing over what movie to watch, Kamala hears the news talking about Amadeus, his rampage in New York, and that he’s not the first young hero to endanger the public. Snowguard remarks that the person on the screen is Senator Geoffrey Patrick from Indiana and that he’s been on a whole public safety kick for a month with Wasp remarking that people like him. Riri asks them to turn the channel, and Amka says that he sounds crazy. Ms. Marvel denies it and says that he’s right about superheroes putting people in danger and acting weird and that this might be a problem. Kamala asks Amadeus about Bruce Banner and Amadeus remarks that he has no idea what’s going on with him. Dr. Leonard Samson is sitting down with Bruce in Shadow Base Site G, remarking that it’s good to have him for a psychiatric session. “Banner” laughs at him, and says that he isn’t Bruce. Leonard learns that it's Joe Fixit, who comes out during the day when Bruce wants to hide. Leonard says that they are still doing the session, and Joe agrees to it. Leonard says this is different from his normal behavior, but Joe denies that this isn’t his choice and that he should be a Hulk again. However, he can’t because it's the “Devil Hulk” personality that’s in charge and wants to end the world. Leonard remarks that this is different than what he thinks because he thinks that Bruce is trying to save the world, but Banner says that there is no difference because it's up to the humans to want to save themselves. Leonard remarks that he thinks Joe is Bruce’s inner teenager but Joe says he’s Banner’s version of a grown-up. When Leonard mentions Bruce’s father, Brian, Joe says that he wasn’t his father and that Mike Berengetti was. After Leonard says that Mike gave Bruce his leg-breaking job in Vegas, Banner remarks to show the city some respect; it’s Las Vegas. Johnny Blaze returns home to Las Vegas with a mission. He takes down some demons about to attack the Hotel Inferno, where Mephisto is incarcerated. After sending the demons to Hell, he is discovered by one of the Hotel’s staff: Wong. After asking what he’s there for, Johnny says that he needs to stand aside because he’s here for Mephisto. On the planet Fallo, a Valravn cult is getting ready to make a sacrifice to their god. Suddenly, their church is attacked by a swarm of dragons and their leader: the symbiote god, Knull. Knull levels the planet and encases it in a black substance before absorbing it. The entire interaction is felt by the son of Venom, Dylan Brock, who remarks that he feels like he’s a million miles away to his father as a report plays on a store television nearby. At the Brooklyn Bridge, a semi-truck just smashed through the bridge’s wires. As people look on in horror, Spider-Man arrives to save the truck. He uses his webbing to try and lift the truck back onto the bridge, but the webbing breaks and is about to crush miles. Suddenly, Peter Parker arrives onto the scene and helps Miles pull the semi back onto the bridge by letting the trailer fall into the water. An hour later, Peter and Miles are hanging out over a cup of hot chocolate. Peter remarks on Mile’s growth, and after asking how he’s doing. Miles tells him about his recent interactions, being a big brother, but he remarks on Senator Patrick’s recent crusade on young heroes. Peter says it’s similar to his past interactions with J. Jonah Jameson and tells him that he knows something about being a menace. He also remarks that he’s grateful for his girlfriend and says that they need something in their superhero lives to keep for themselves. Teddy Altman says on the phone that if people need him he will help. The person on the other end says that he has one hour to say goodbye. Hulkling tries to say he needs more time, but the person on the other end says that he’s lucky for this hour to talk to his friends. They can locate him, but Hulkling ends the call because someone is breaking into his apartment. When he confronts the intruder, it's revealed to be Teddy’s fiance Billy.The two embrace and Billy says he missed him and that he’s happy to be here with him but Teddy says that he has to go on a clandestine job within the hour. Billy asks what it is, but Teddy replies that it's space stuff. Billy wants to go with him, but Teddy says he has to stay because of Billy’s job (which Billy hates). Teddy says to enjoy the time they have, and at the end of the hour, he leaves. At Bar Sinister on Krakoa, Mister Sinister is watching Senator Patrick’s speech which changes to a report on the nation-state. He remarks that it's all just human nonsense, and that he is preparing some new work and that he deserves a new “audience” but there are new rules put in place to limit his work by Charles Xavier; however, he also remarks that he has space to work with what mutants he can use. After scanning who he has available, he says that he needs one more: Franklin Richards. Franklin tells his father that he finished the list of threats that he believes the Fantastic Four will need his help on.Sue calls into another room because Valeria decided to remove H.E.R.B.I.E.'s inhibitor chip because she believes that he deserves to be free because of the recent robot revolution. Suddenly, Johnny tells Reed to shut down the Wi-Fi because Ben is about to post on their website that he’s about to make a post about Johnny’s new soul-mate. Reed decides that he’s had enough and heads to the roof to get a break when Blue Marvel shows up and asks for his assistance. He shows Reed the body and the code, which Reed has a theory on who the body is but he needs to see the corpse to confirm it and leaves with Adam just as H.E.R.B.I.E. leaves as well. Over the Atlantic Ocean, a plane with Kiren Khanna is taken over by the plane’s A.I. and is about to crash into the ocean below. Suddenly, Kiren and the pilot are saved by Iron Man. Blue Marvel arrives and asks Iron Man that he needs his assistance, but the Iron Man is revealed to be Arno Stark and not Tony. He asks Arno about the code, and Arno says that it's not machine code. Adam leaves, and Arno reveals that it's a cipher hiding a three-word message. When the pilot asks why he didn’t tell Adam about the code, Arno says with a smirk that he didn’t ask. At the McCarthy Institute’s mortuary, Reed attempts to meet with Dr. Gillespie. The other mortician on the job says that he’s being lazy because of Reed’s presence. Reed asks the other mortician, Dr. Jane Foster, if they have met before, and says that they have but not in her current capacity. She says she’s curious to see what kind of autopsy he will do, and Reed reveals that he won’t. He recognizes the body, and reveals that the man isn’t a human: he’s a Kree soldier named Bel-Dann who they met during a conflict with the Phoenix along with the Skrull, Raksor. Reed reveals that the Hala Star was actually Bel’s and that he placed it somewhere so obvious so the heroes can find it. As he continues his analysis of the numbers and the code, he reveals that the numbers represent letters of the alphabet which translates to “Beware the trees.” Jane asks Reed what it means. Reed says he doesn’t know, but he will find out. A disguised Raksor on the phone says that he’s done with his mission, and takes a bite of an apple. He goes to grab his spaceship, which is disguised as a water tower nearby. Suddenly, Reed arrives disguised as Bel-Dann, which gives away his disguise. Carol shows up and engages with Raksor with Reed. Raksor says that they are too late and that the asset is activated and asks where Bel-Dann is. Carol says that he’s dead and that Raksor killed him but Raksor denies it and says that they’ve been working together to create peace between the Skrulls and Kree. Reed says that he was there as well, and says that no one wanted him dead more than Raksor. Raksor asks if they think it's that simple, but Jessica Jones arrives to take him down. Jessica says that he was disguised as the potted plant in his apartment, and Blue Marvel arrives and says that Bel-Dann told the heroes about the code that was translated into English so that the heroes can find Raksor. Raksor says the message was meant for him and asks what the code ways. After revealing the code, Raksor says that he knows what it is and that the danger is real, before being killed by a tree sprouting from his head. The heroes investigate, and Reed tells them that one mystery is solved but a dozen more are branching out and that this murder was only the beginning. At the border of the Skrull Empire, Kl'rt is adorning Hulkling in royal robes and says that he is the hero of legends. Hulkling says that this is killing him that they are allies because of Kl’rt’s involvement in his foster mother’s death. Kl’rt says that his life is Teddy’s, and Tanalth the Pursuer replies that the Kree Empire and the Kree Imperium are with him as well. As soon as he gets ready, Teddy approaches a congregation of both Kree soldiers and Skrulls. Teddy introduces himself as Dorekk VIII and says that they’re now one empire called the Alliance He says that they all have one common enemy: the Earth and that they will journey there and begin the ‘Final War.’ | Solicit = ONE WILL UNITE THEM! A mysterious murder brings together the heroes of the Marvel Universe in the search for a killer - but no one can imagine where the trail will lead, or how it will affect everything in 2020 and beyond! Who is the victim and who is the assailant? The closing chapter to MARVEL’s 80th year, which will connect the dots of everything that happened in 2019 and propel the narrative into the year that is to come! Featuring the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Daredevil, Spider-Man, the Champions, the Agents of Atlas, Valkyrie, the Immortal Hulk, Jessica Jones, Venom, Ghost Rider, the Masked Raider and more! | Notes = * A series of six teasers were released online for this issue: Incoming Vol 1 1 teaser 001.jpg Incoming Vol 1 1 teaser 002.jpg Incoming Vol 1 1 teaser 003.jpg Incoming Vol 1 1 teaser 004.jpg Incoming Vol 1 1 teaser 005.jpg Incoming Vol 1 1 teaser 006.jpg * The third teaser, drawn by Valerio Schiti, is inspired by the poster design of Saul Bass. }} * A trailer was released by Marvel on YouTube to promote this issue: INCOMING! Official Trailer Marvel Comics | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included